The Girl Who Was Born
by Whiterabbit17
Summary: After the night of Voldemort's defeat in the hands of baby Harry. John one of his followers gave him an idea to success in his final goal. Voldemort's mind made an uncanny plan for his return. A plan that would make Harry's life a bit more heartbreaking and troublesome. Harry couldn't even begin to know think that his heart would fall in enemy's territory.
**Hello dear reader. I had this idea for two days in my mind. I hope you find it interesting. I don't know if many had written a story with the same idea but I hope you find it interesting. Anyway please enjoy.**

 **Synopsis.**

After the night of Voldemort's defeat in the hands of baby Harry. John one of his followers gave him an idea for his goal. Voldemort's mind made an uncanny plan for his return. A plan that would make Harry´s life a bit more heartbreaking and troublesome. Harry couldn't even think to know that his heart will fall in enemy's territory. A girl who had no idea that Voldemort plan include her to achieve Harry. It will be her choice whether Harry's life will be in the hands of Voldemort.

00000

 **Two Months After Voldemort's First Defeat**

The woman staggered backwards. Her bare back touch the cold wall, whimpering slightly she look at the man in front of her.

"John!" She cried fearfully. **"Please stop!"**

The man in question didn't stop choosing instead to stride forwards. A devilish smile played in his lips, a sign of enjoyment at her dispense.

"Please don't do this." her voice came like a whisper in the air, but John continue forwards. His hands on his chest as he undo his black leather jacket. It fell with a small thud. He pull his shirt off, white skin shiver with anticipation. He inhale deeply and smirk sarcastically.

The woman's eyes water, fear crept her body.

Anticipation numb her body. One thing for sure, she didn't like it.

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you told me you are a wizard?" she asked. She berated herself, knowing all the sign told her, anticipated her for this moment. She would usually ignore the hints, ignore the strange action. It always happened when he got angry.

Instead of answering like he should, he laugh, a cold and sinister one. He ran a hand on his shiny and delicate hair, hair that was well taken care of. A habit she had always found charming, now it chill her.

"Wizard?! Why didn't I tell you? Anna you already knew. Deep inside you knew what I was but you choose to ignore it." He spoke for the first time.

His voice was attractive and spell bounding. He was handsome to the core. With green eyes that enticed a woman. Brown hair that border close enough to be called blond, long hair that fell on his shoulder. His ripple muscle that made any woman stare for long periods of time.

The woman heart deflated. She stare at her husband with a transfix expression. There was a time where only a smile would take her breath away but now she shuddered with fear. His once calm and gentle husband had malice in his deep green eyes. She never could have guess the true image of him. An image he work hard to hide.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked lightly, accepting her fate.

"For My Lord!"

She spotted devotion in his voice and the woman heart stuck on her throat. Devotion she had expected for her. Devotion that any woman expect on the man they are in love with.

"Don't fight Anna. Don't ever think I didn't love you but my whole life is for my lord. I don't want to hurt you. I'll die for him as I would for you."

He said kindly, and Anna knew in an instant she had already fallen, deep in his plan. It was the moment she felt the twinkle of butterflies on her stomach or the need to see him at every moment that she realized with a lot of pain in her throbbing heart that the moment she married him was the moment her fate was sealed. She realized love made people do stupid things. She hung her head in the defeat. Her black eyes let tears fall in despair and horror. John smirked and took off his white pants, the indication for a nasty aftermath.

"Good girl!"

Dark smoke in the form of snakes circle him. Slowly but surely it covered him completely, forming a black human size bubble. Nothing could be seen inside and Anna made a move for the door, even if she knew it was useless. As an act to stop her the bubble burst and his husband stood in front of her again but she knew it wasn't him anymore. His head snap downward, like a bow in reverence her husband disappeared before her eyes. Anna stood fixated at the scene in front of her, unable to move and unable to help herself. His ones vivid green eyes dim and he slowly look up at her, a diabolical smirk on his face.

"Hello there muggle."

Anna's breath hitch, despair controlled her. Her John was no more. The man in front of her wasn't her husband. It was Voldemort. Her husband's lord.

00000

 **Fifteen Years Later**

There are three laws of power. Each with their own meaning behind of them. People since ancient time had sought power for the greater good, or for evil. In the end no matter what power is power it all depends on how one use it. Cassie knew it. Her mother had ingrain those three laws inside her head.

"Cassie…remember that people would do anything for power and I need you to remember to not use those laws. I want you never to obey anyone. I don't ever want to see you try to impress them. Don't show your talents because if you ever do it. You have put yourself in danger. Remember…" Her mother look at her with her shining black eyes. "That no matter what never have a master because it will always be common knowledge to never outshine him… **Never outshine the master."**

That was the first law. Cassie knew that her mother was right. That her mother wanted her to live a life different from hers. To never obey anybody like her mother does. Her mother's eyes told her that power made people go mad. Like her father.

" **Never put too much trust in friends, learn how to use enemies."** Her mother smile everytime she said those words. "Cassie…don't trust anybody…because either friendship will betray you for envy or enemies will always try to prove themselves more than you. Don't trust anybody except yourself."

"Neither you mom?" she had asked with innocent eyes. Her mother would wince everytime she would asked the same question. It was hard for her, for her mother not to have daughter's trust. It was in her eyes.

"Yes, dear. Not even me."

Envy is a fierce emotion that have destroy many relationship either good or bad. Friends become spoiled or tyrannical. Enemies will be loyal for their own good but in the end the fact remains that the persons who sought power will always use friend or enemies for their own benefit. Cassie knew that better than anybody. She had experience it firsthand. Her father is a great description for that power-law. He used her mother and his enemies for his own power goal.

" **Conceal your intention."** Her mother would usually not look her in the eyes as she said those words. "Cassie never do this. Never be greedy because it will always be normal for you to seek out power and in the end you will always try to conceal your intentions."

Her mother didn't have to utter the words. Her father had conceal his intention until his goal was achieve. Cassie's mother had experience this power-law first handed. But Cassie didn't know that. Until it was a little too late for her. Those words kept playing inside of her mind like a broken recorder. Making her never want to hear those words again.

Even as she ran away, her feet burning her. Leaves slapping her in the face, wincing everytime she stumble over a broke branch. Her mother words will be forever with her.

"I promise never to use it mother." Cassie had promise. "I won't be like father." She didn't said the last word but it didn't matter because her mother knew her better than she knew herself.

Even as she promise those words she didn't know if she will be able to keep it. Life brings trails and somethings promise are meant to be broken.

00000

I hope you like the first chapter.

Until next time.


End file.
